For the housing of bearings in gas turbines, radial structures are used, where said bearings are housed inside them, and the turbine is fixed to its outer part. These structures are formed by an inner ring where the bearing is housed and an outer ring where the turbine anchoring points and the fastening points of the engine assembly are, which includes the turbine. Nowadays, the inner ring and the outer ring of these radial structures are joined together by a set of blades or vanes, with an aerodynamic function to straighten and direct the incoming flow in the most appropriate form, a structural function to transmit the bearing loads to the anchoring points of the turbine arranged in the outer ring, and to allow the passage of service fluids such as oil or air between the outside and the inside of the main fluid with a minimum aerodynamic impact. Therefore, some of the vanes must be hollow, so as to allow the passage of fluids through their interior. Therefore, the number of vanes needed between the inner ring and the outer ring is determined by the level of loads to be transmitted between the bearing and the turbine, the quantity and variety of service fluids needed, and the aerodynamic requirements. This configuration presents a series of disadvantages derived from the fact that since the number of vanes depends on so many and so different factors, it is not possible to optimize the number, form and section of said vanes without sacrificing some of the factors, for example, an improvement in the support function will worsen the aerodynamic properties, and vice versa. That is, if all vanes are the same it will not be possible to optimize all functions at the same time, instead, one of them will always be sacrificed to the others.
Therefore, a support structure is needed which attains an efficient turbine operation, and simultaneously improves all functions of the structure, avoiding the existing inconveniences in the previous systems of the state of the art.